O que faz o chocolate
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Outras coisas são só comidas. Mas o chocolate é chocolate. *D/G*


**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus, são da Rowling. A fic foi feita sem fins lucrativos, bla, bla.  
**Sinopse: **As outras coisas são apenas comidas. Mas o chocolate é chocolate.

* * *

**O que faz o chocolate**

* * *

Ainda com o avental amarrado, ela sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, ao lado do forno à lenha. Ah, finalmente acabara! Estava com farinha de trigo cobrindo uma grande parte de seus cabelos, e o avental não ajudara muito, haviam várias manchas de massa em suas vestes, mas nada que um feitiço não resolvesse. Além do mais, valia a pena se sujar até mais para comer biscoitos totalmente cobertos por chocolate. Ainda mais se estes fossem fresquinhos. Bem, aquela era a opinião de Ginevra Weasley.

A jovem sempre achou que o chocolate era uma das sete maravilhas do mundo. Existe coisa mais perfeita? Uma barra de chocolate é extremamente energética, proporciona vitaminas, é uma ótima fonte de ferro, tem efeito antidepressivo, funciona como afrodisíaco e é simplesmente maravilhosa quando derrete na boca! Claro, existiam alguns contras como o desencadeamento da ansiedade, o favorecimento da obesidade, o aumento do colesterol e a dor de cabeça, quando ingerido em grandes quantidades. Mas estes eram apenas insignificantes detalhes. Bah.

Quem mesmo lhe dera pela primeira vez aquela substância maravilhosa? Ah, Carlinhos, claro, numa das poucas visitas que fazia para a família durante o verão. Ela estava brincando com Rony quando acabou tropeçando e ralando o cotovelo. Nossa, aquilo tinha doído, e ainda por cima o machucado acabou deixando uma cicatriz. A menina, que acabara de completar quatro anos na época, chorava incessantemente, como toda a criança quando se feria. E o berreiro só parou quando Carlinhos colocou a barra de chocolate ao leite nas mãos dela. Curiosa, a pequena não demorou para levar a barra até a boca, e quando sentiu o gosto do chocolate, a reação foi quase instantânea: parou de chorar para comer o doce, e sua mãe enfim pôde cuidar do machucado. Depois daquele dia, Ginevra passou a fazer a seguinte comparação no começo de suas manhãs: um dia sem chocolate era como um dia sem a luz do sol. Virara uma chocólatra.

Voltou para frente do forno quando percebeu ter dado tempo suficiente para os biscoitos assarem. Vestindo a luva outra vez, ela retirou a fôrma cheia, deixando-a sobre a pia para o docinho esfriar um pouco. Agora ela só precisava mergulha-los um por um no chocolate derretido, e pronto! Eles estariam prontos para serem devorados pela ruiva.

Pegou um prato suficientemente grande para colocar todos os biscoitos e o colocou na pia, bem ao lado da bacia que continha o chocolate derretido. Após cinco minutos passarem ela começou novamente seu _trabalho_. Pegando um de cada vez, ela os mergulhava até a metade, e depois do chocolate endurecer um pouco, colocava-os no prato, que por coincidência, possuía o desenho do doce que era colocado sobre ele. Demorou quase meia hora para Ginevra finalmente colocar o último docinho no prato.

_**"Chocolate, chocolate!" **_a mente dela, às cinco horas da manhã, ainda não conseguia pensar em coisas muito complexas.

Com todo o cuidado que possuía, ela pegou o prato e foi até a mesa, sentando-se novamente na cadeira de antes, o prato sendo depositado na superfície de madeira. Suspirou. Colocou o primeiro biscoito na boca, e todo o sono que sentia imediatamente foi embora. Ah, chocolate, o café da manhã dos campeões! Nada melhor do que aquilo para acorda-la completamente, e para dar-lhe energia por pelo menos uma hora. A vida era muito boa, até mais uma voz se fazer presente na cozinha.

"Weasley?" yeap, a vida é como uma caixa de chocolates sortidos: você nunca sabe qual tipo vai tirar. Ou seja, ela é cheia de surpresas. E uma dessas surpresas Ginevra teve ao virar a cabeça em direção a voz e dar de cara com Draco Malfoy. "Que diabos você está fazendo na cozinha às cinco horas da droga de uma manhã de domingo? Você é insana?"

A única diferença entre a caixa de chocolate e a vida: na caixa de chocolate, não haviam surpresas desagradáveis. Ela não esperava que mais ninguém surgisse na cozinha àquela hora do dia...er, madrugada. Era domingo! Já tivera um trabalho enorme para tirar todos os elfos domésticos dali, pois eles não a deixavam cozinhar em paz. Tivera ainda mais trabalho para fazer seus doces. E agora, quando finalmente poderia desfrutar de sua receita, o sonserino mais _adorado_ por ela aparece na porta. Sua vida, naquele instante, pareceu uma caixa de chocolate vazia: extremamente injusta.

"O gato comeu a língua? Eu não me lembro de você ser muda, Weasley."

Terminou de comer o biscoito. Valia a pena brigar com o rapaz bem agora? Nah, uma briga não seria considerada naquele momento. Ginevra tomaria uma atitude mais sensata. Simplesmente ignoraria o garoto, e desfrutaria de seu chocolate fingindo não ouvir nenhuma das palavras desagradáveis. Se ela o ignorasse, ele simplesmente iria embora, certo?

Pegou outro biscoito, nem notando a aproximação de Malfoy. Quando voltou a realidade, a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente foi o loiro, ao invés do prato cheio de doces. Seus olhos estreitaram, e seus lábios formaram uma linha reta. Ele realmente sabia como irritar uma pessoa.

"Então, a pequena Weasley é uma chocólatra?" ele pareceu não se intimidar nem um pouco com a jovem enfurecida, e continuou. "Mais uma seguidora da teoria **coma chocolate**." e pareceu se divertir quando viu a expressão confusa no rosto da bruxa. "O que? Você por acaso nunca ouviu falar? Na lista diária de coisas para fazer, ponha **comer chocolate** como a primeira tarefa."

"E por que isso?" ela tentou pegar mais um doce, mas ele afastou mais o prato. Ele realmente sabia como fazer uma pessoa já extremamente irritada se irritar mais ainda.

"Porque fazendo isso, pelo menos uma coisa da lista vai ser cumprida." ouvindo aquilo, ela não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso. Até que era uma boa teoria. Uma teoria verdadeira. Uma teoria que a deixou, depois de alguns segundos, novamente irritada. Merlin, ela acabara de concordar com um Malfoy! Ew! "Não que eu seja chocólatra, ou algo do gênero. Eu passo longe dos chocolates. Mas a grande parte dos sonserinos tem esse vício, e eu não faço a mínima idéia porque."

Ah, quer dizer que ele não gostava de chocolate? Explicado o motivo do sonserino ser tão insuportável! Que ser normal consegue se manter totalmente longe de um pedaço de cacau e leite? Nove entre dez pessoas gostam de chocolate. E a décima pessoa sempre está mentindo. Ou seja, ele só podia estar mentindo. Novamente, o motivo de Malfoy ser tão desagradável voltou a ser tão misterioso quando a origem da vida.

"Meus biscoitos, Malfoy." ela ordenou, tentando manter sua voz controlada.

"Agora, isso é jeito de uma boa grifinóriazinha falar com um sonserino não tão bom?" e ele afastou ainda mais o prato. Ginevra sabia que seria inútil ela levantar-se para tentar alcança-los, havia noventa e nove por cento de chance dele apenas mover o prato para o outro lado. E, mesmo por aquele maravilhoso chocolate, ela não estava disposta a arriscar o um por cento e se levantar. Porque se fizesse isso e o loiro tirasse o prato, ela realmente ficaria furiosa, e não responderia mais por suas ações. "Me explique o motivo da enorme adoração por uma substância tão... estupidamente doce... e eu penso se devolvo."

Ela contou antes de abrir a boca. E isso demorou um pouco, pois para conseguir a calma necessária teve que contar até cem. Bem lentamente. Ginevra tinha esperanças de que ele fosse desistir no meio de sua contagem mental, mas o sonserino continuava ali, firme e forte, a afastando de seus adorados doces. Resolveu falar logo a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente.

"Chocolate é como uma religião." começou a explicar, tendo a atenção completa do sonserino. "No começo, Merlin criou o chocolate, e Ele viu que era **bom**. Então separou o chocolate branco do preto, e tudo ficou melhor ainda." sim, aquilo soara ridículo. Mas, o que ela poderia fazer? Estava começando a ficar desesperada! "Satisfeito?"

E o milagre aconteceu. Não, ele continuava em frente a jovem. Mas o prato estava num lugar alcançável. Ginevra pegou seu terceiro biscoito, sua felicidade voltando instantaneamente assim que sua língua reconheceu o sabor tão conhecido. Fechou os olhos e desfrutou a sensação. E graças a essa atitude, ela não reparou no olhar do loiro. Era algo quase predatório, os olhos cinzentos estreitando, enquanto os lábios formavam um sorriso que só sonserinos conseguiam ter.

Malfoy tratou de esconder essa expressão quando a viu voltar a abrir os olhos, e pegar outro biscoito. Um no qual ela aparentemente colocara chocolate demais. A cobertura ainda não secara naquele, e ela acabou ficando coberta de chocolate nas pontas dos dedos de sua mão direita. Mas a ruiva pareceu não se importar, pegou o doce com a mão limpa e novamente começou a comer.

"Mais um motivo para alguém não comer chocolate." ele disse, apontando para a mão suja. "Para que comer algo que deixa sua mão num estado tão... nojento?"

"Isso não é nojento." Ginevra afirmou assim que engoliu o que mastigava. "Na verdade, essa é uma das melhores formas do chocolate." por um segundo, Draco a olhou como se ela fosse uma louca completa. "Não estou falando dele na mão!" a ruiva revirou os olhos. "Falo dele derretido."

"Ah. Faz mais sentido." outra vez o mesmo olhar de antes quando a jovem fechou os olhos, colocando um dos dedos cheios de chocolate na boca. Ele se perguntou se ela sabia o quanto era provocante aquela imagem. Provavelmente não, se soubesse, não faria aquilo justo na frente dele. Ou talvez ela tivesse conhecimento, mas não tivesse a mínima noção do perigo. "Eu nunca cheguei a experimentar dessa forma. Derretido." comentou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os castanhos da garota.

"Ainda tem um pouco na bacia, eu não cheguei a usar tudo. Ainda não deve ter endurecido. " Ginevra o informou, levantando-se da cadeira após pegar mais um biscoito. E ao vê-la com outro doce na mão, ele começou a ponderar seriamente como ela conseguia comer tanto e continuar magra daquele jeito.

"Dizem que o chocolate substituí o amor." Draco falou enquanto a ruiva andava até a pia.

"Não é o chocolate um substituto para o amor. O amor que é um substituto para o chocolate." a grifinória explicava seu ponto de vista, caminhando de volta ao seu lugar, a bacia azul clara em suas mãos. "Vamos admitir, o chocolate é bem mais fiel do que um homem." ela parou ao lado do sonserino, que também se encontrava de pé, e lhe entregou a bacia cheia até a metade com puro chocolate ao leite. **Totalmente derretido**.

"Profunda sua teoria." pegando o recipiente, ele sentou-se na cadeira que antes era ocupada por ela, e a jovem bufou, sua irritação voltando.

Mas esse sentimento logo passou ao ver o loiro colocar um dedo cheio de chocolate na boca, repetindo os gestos de antes da garota. Ela quis chutar-se por causa de seus próximos pensamentos. Mas, fazer o que, era verdade aquilo! Ele realmente era bonito, Gina não podia negar aquilo, e ficava ainda mais com aquela expressão de puro contentamento. Sim, o chocolate fazia maravilhas. A substância milagrosa tinha o poder de transformar as pessoas em segundos.

"É bom." enfim ele disse. A jovem sentiu um sorriso vitorioso surgir em sua face, e sabia que estava com uma cara que expressava perfeitamente a frase _"não disse?"._

E então, o inesperado. Ela ainda sorria quando Malfoy se levantou. Ele parou quando os corpos dos dois encontravam-se a poucos centímetros de distância. Os dois se encaravam, e Ginevra estava quase certa do que iria acontecer, mas mesmo assim, continuou ali parada. Mais uma vez a grifinória fechou os olhos. Ouviu a bacia ser posta sobre a mesa, e sentiu dois dedos espalharem o chocolate cremoso pelos seus lábios. Mal teve tempo de sentir falta dos dedos, quando estes foram embora. Sentiu ele a puxar para bem perto, modelando o corpo dela no dele. Uma das mãos do sonserino continuou a segura-la firme pela cintura, enquanto a outra a tocava no pescoço, lhe mandando arrepios por todo o corpo. Quando ele estava próximo o bastante, os braços da garota timidamente envolveram o pescoço do rapaz.

E então aconteceu, e foi como mágica. Uma vez, observando o sonserino beijar não muito empolgado a ex-namorada, ela imaginou que aqueles lábios deveriam ser provavelmente frios e amargos. Acabou tendo uma surpresa no momento em que lábios quentes tocaram os seus, suavemente, provando sem pressa o chocolate que ali se encontrava. Aquele beijo era tudo que Ginevra não esperava: era gentil, era lento, e acima de tudo, era doce. Chegava perto da perfeição. Ela estava no céu apenas com os lábios dele nos dela. Não pode evitar um suspiro frustrado quando ele acabou com o beijo no momento em que o chocolate se esgotou. Os rostos se afastaram.

"É melhor." a voz não passava de um sussurro. "Mas ainda falta alguma coisa..." eles novamente estavam tão próximos a ponto dela sentir a respiração do sonserino. As pontas dos narizes se tocaram de leve, e a ruiva voltou a fechar os olhos, sentindo um frio na barriga. Mas em vez de sentir os lábios, ela sentiu outra vez os dedos, espalhando mais chocolate. Não que fosse reclamar. Mas o tempo agora parecia estar passando bem mais devagar, e pareceu uma eternidade até Draco retirar os dedos e voltar a colar seus lábios nos dela.

E daquela vez as sensações foram duas vezes mais intensas. Gina não sabia por que mas essa conexão que os dois estavam compartilhando parecia tão... certa. Como se fosse algo que sempre fora predestinado a acontecer. Ela desfrutava de tudo aquilo e esquecia-se completamente do mundo ao seu redor. Estava beijando Draco Malfoy e Draco Malfoy estava beijando-a, e aquilo era simplesmente perfeito. Era primoroso o calor que lhe preenchia o corpo com o toque dos lábios, o formigar de sua pele conforme os dedos dele percorriam sua face, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair, os sons que os dois produziam assim que suas línguas se encontravam por breves momentos. Sim, aquilo era o paraíso...

Quando o rapaz acabou o beijo, ambos encontravam-se ofegantes. Os olhos cinzas novamente encontraram os castanhos, e pela primeira vez Ginevra viu vida naqueles olhos frios. Apesar da face pálida do loiro mostrar apenas sinais de calma, os olhos dele revelavam surpresa.

"Você não me afastou." Draco foi o primeiro a falar. "Eu te beijei, e você,"

"Não devemos nos sentir culpados nem no começo, nem no meio, e nem no fim de uma experiência sublime que envolva chocolate. Chocolate não é como sexo antes do casamento. " ela sentiu-se corar ao falar aquelas palavras, mas não deu muita importância e continuou. "Ele não vai fazer você engravidar. E é sempre bom."

"Ah é?" o sonserino acabou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se, com a jovem no seu colo.

"É." Ginevra encostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, sem quebrar o contato visual. "Você sabia que o chocolate faz com que certas glândulas endócrinas secretem substâncias que afetam o comportamento e os sentimentos de uma pessoa? Essas substâncias fazem a pessoa ficar feliz, então, elas agem contra a depressão, e assim, reduzem o estresse. E uma vida livre do estresse ajuda a manter uma boa disposição tanto física quanto mental."

"E o que leva você a me dizer tudo isso?"

"Estou tentando dizer que nós precisamos comer muito chocolate."

E ao ouvir aquilo, o loiro deu um pequeno sorriso, beijando na bochecha a ruiva que tinha nos braços.

"Sabe," começou a sussurrar no ouvido dela. "Eu realmente estou começando a gostar das suas teorias." e pegando mais um pouco do doce, eles voltaram a se beijar.

É, o chocolate deve ser uma das armas do cupido. Ou então era um alimento fazedor de milagres. Aqueles dois alunos eram completamente opostos, e graças ao doce estavam ali, juntos. Claro, existia a regra dos opostos se atraírem, mas toda a regra tem uma exceção, e a possibilidade de um Malfoy se atrair por uma Weasley e vice-versa era a exceção daquela. Agora a regra dos opostos era perfeita. O chocolate seria a salvação do mundo.

Afinal, o que um pouco de chocolate não faz?


End file.
